The Story Behind Michael Moscovitz Take Two
by bless it be
Summary: Complete Michael's diary on the events in Take Two. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

The Story Behind Michael Moscovitz  
  
October 19   
  
You won't believe this! I can't believe it myself. Mia , the girl I have been in love with for most of my life, is pregnant. Yea hard to believe, but it is so true. Here is the story:   
  
During G&T today I was pretending to work on CrackHead my webzine but actually watching Mia. She seemed so into whatever she was doing she didn't even notice I was looking at her. Then Lilly walked passed and she went, 'Oh , my God! is there something you haven't told me???'  
  
Mia looked very uncomfortablely at me, then Lars, then Boris.- i wonder why she looked at Boris? She exited really fast from the You and Your Pregnancy site. But Lilly won't stop ranting.  
  
Lilly:'Oh, my God, Mia, why didn't you tell me?'  
  
Mia: I'm just researching for Bio. I have to do an extra credit report on ...um...yeah. Do you uh.. know the truth about alfalfa sprouts?  
  
Lilly: You know ithis is really endangering your health?  
  
While Lilly was blabbing on, Mia stared at me for a really long time. Not that I mind that much but PREGNANT? It must be Josh Ritcher. What has he done tho Mia? She is my girl. But of course I haven;t exactly make that known to anyone yet. But I will soon. I guess. Mia just sees me as her best friends dorky brother. I guess I can see what she likes about Josh Ritcher. But getting PREGNANT? That is crazy. Calm down.   
  
G2G  
  
October 19 (again)  
  
I decided to take the initiative and IM Mia ask her what is up with her strange behaviour. Act casual. It tok me 10 minutes to decide what to say. Here is how it went.  
  
CracKing: What was with you at school today? It was like you were off in this whole other world or something.  
  
  
  
FtLouie: I don;t have the slightest idea what you are talking about. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm totally fine.  
  
Yeah right she is she is pregnant  
  
CracKing:Well, I got the impression that you didn't hear a word that I said about negative slopes.  
  
I've been offering Mia some help on her Algebra. But really I just want to spend some QUALITY time with her without Lilly hanging around and doing crazy things. But I find it hard to concentrate myself with such a beauty sitting next to be.   
  
FtLouie: I heard everything you said about negative slopes. Given slope m, +y-intercept (0,b) equatiion y+mx+b Slope-intercept.  
  
This is not Mia. She has been abducted by aliens. This is sooo not Mia.  
  
CracKing: WHAT???  
  
  
  
FtLouie: Isn't that right?  
  
It hit me. She copied the back of the book.  
  
CracKing: Did you copy that out of the back of the book?  
  
I must have rally stuffed up because she logged off then.   
  
Oh No. She hates me. Oh No.  
  
Here is Judith Gershner and my conversation:  
  
JGersh: Hey Michael  
  
  
  
CracKing: Hey.  
  
  
  
JGersh: You seem upset.  
  
  
  
CracKing: (trying to change the subject) computer club meeting tomorrow?  
  
  
  
JGersh: Yeah. Tuesday. Computer Club Meeting.   
  
  
  
CracKing: Yeah. G2G  
  
G2G 


	2. Author's Note

Author's note  
  
Sorry I got finals this week and I can't update yet. I'm too busy studying.   
  
But don't worry I'll update as soon as probably next week. So keep watching this spot  
  
@nt 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry it took so long thanks for the reveiws  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing though I wish I did  
  
  
  
October 20  
  
Guess what? Mia can't pick me and Lilly up today she is sick. Note To Self. send Mia a Get Well Card.  
  
Damn can't see her in school today.  
  
October 22  
  
So i'm a bit late but since Mia hasn't been at school for TWO days I sent her a Get Well Card. It was an animation of a cat that looked like Fat Louie doing a dance. I signed it Love, Michael. I didn't realise I did that until I pressed sent. Oh Well. Faint Heart Never Won Fair Lady. God I hope she likes it. Oh yeah here is an interesting conversation I had with Lilly just then:  
  
Lilly: I'm home  
  
Me: How is Mia?  
  
Lilly: Why do you care?  
  
Me: Because..(Thinking fast) I missed her in G&T and I was wondering if she was trying to get out of me tutoring her Algebra.  
  
Lilly: She is fine. Actually, she said something really interesting while I was there.  
  
Me: What?  
  
Lilly: Well, she said something about she might be arranged to marry some prince from some far away country....  
  
Me: WHAT???  
  
Lilly: (With funny smile) What?  
  
Me: Nothing. Continue.  
  
Lilly: Then I asked her father if she was engaged to anyone and he said no.  
  
Me: Good (realising Lilly was still standing there) And?  
  
Lilly: But I found this line particurlary interesting. Here listening to this  
  
(clears her throat and says in a high pitched voice) 'Seriously, Lilly. I have to guard diligently against falling in love with somebody like David Hasselhoff or your brother, because in the end I might have to marry Prince William. Think about that.  
  
Mia has to guard diligently against falling inlove with me. I have no hope. Oh no.  
  
October 22  
  
Here is a conversation between Judith, Kenny, and Me  
  
JGersh: Hey Guys  
  
  
  
CracKing: hey  
  
  
  
JoCrox: umm hi....  
  
  
  
JGersh: What is wrong with you people. Why does everyone go all robotic around me  
  
  
  
CracKing: I'm thinking about something.  
  
  
  
JoCrox: Umm yeah me too. Hey Michael have you seen Mia today?  
  
What is up with that? Since when does Kenny care about Mia.  
  
CracKing: No. Lilly did though.  
  
  
  
JoCrox: How is she?  
  
What is with that? Since when does KENNY care about MIA.  
  
CracKing: I'm sure she is fine. Why?  
  
  
  
JoCrox: I have some of her Bio. homework. She asked me to do it for her.  
  
  
  
CracKing: oook. Bye  
  
  
  
JoCrox: Yeah. I got to go too. Bye Michael  
  
  
  
CracKing: yeah. See Ya Kenny  
  
  
  
JGersh: Gee thanks alot guys.  
  
October 23  
  
YESSS!!!! Mia is back at school today. She swung by my house to pick up me and Lilly. I tried to act cool and all and said a casual hello. She said a casual hi back. I looked at her intently and wondered if she got my get well card. If she did, she didn't act like it though. She kept looking at me wierdly. I should stop staring. I decided to squish more info out of her and have a nice long conversation with her. About Buffy of course. We were still talking when we reached school. So I walked her to her locker. Lilly gave me the weird eye and walked off with Boris. It is always fun to walk and talk with Mia.   
  
Still October 23  
  
Boris has been playing Bartok and it doesn't help locking him in the closet anymore. I went to the nurses office for some aspirin. But before I went overheard Mia and Lilly's conversation. They were talking about Lilly's show and then Mia said something about she recieving some intriguing mail too. I thought she meant my Get Well Card so I didn't say anything. In case Lilly tells it on air to all the viewers of Lilly Tells It Like It Is. Any way back to the aspirin the nurse won't let me have any because it violates the school drug code. But Mia, being the nice and wonderful person that she is offered me some of her codeine cough syrup. I told her it cleared my head right up. But then Boris knocked over a can of piant thinner on his bow and was hyperventilatng too hard to continue playing.   
  
October 23 After school  
  
Mia just told me she was going to the Principals office so I was all sympathetic and all and here is what we said:  
  
Me: What did you do?  
  
Mia: Oh it's just the cough syrup. Principal Gupta found out I gave you some during G&T and confiscated it. I'm just going to pick it up.  
  
Me: Oh. I'm sorry I got you into trouble Mia. Do you want me to tell her that it was me that suggested it?  
  
Mia: No No. I offered. It's OK. (Smiles)  
  
Me: But I...  
  
Mia: No Problem. See ya.  
  
Man she is HOT.  
  
  
  
A/N Did yu like it? Keep reveiwing! @nt 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for the reveiws  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
October 25  
  
Lilly invited Mia and her friends over. So I stayed home instead of going to that lecture on quasars at Colombian. I'm glad I did though. Here is what happened:  
  
Lilly and her friends had a sleepover to film for next weeks Lilly Tells It Like It Is. I can hear snipes of words from my room. Then a very loud 'Oh God'. Mia walked out of Lilly's room. Wait. More like crept out of Lilly's room. She looked so furtive. She past the living room where mum and dad were sitting. I prayed they won't psychoanalyze her. It didn't work. Without even looking up Dad said 'Hello, Mia, How are you doing?' Mia looked highly uncomfortable and replied 'Um... fine' She seemed to be inching towards the kitchen. 'And how is your mother?' Mia now looking really uncomfortable 'She's fine'  
  
Mum: Is she still seeing your Algebra teacher in a social capacity?  
  
Mia: (looking really odd) Um. Yes, Dr. Moscovitz  
  
Dad: And are you still amenable to the relationship?  
  
Mia: (shrinking away) Um. Yes, Dr. Moscovitz  
  
Mum: Well, tell her hello from me. We can't wait until her next show. It's at the Mary Boone Gallery, right?  
  
Mum and Dad are big fans of Ms. Thermopolis' work.   
  
Mia: Yea, ma'am  
  
Dad: We'll be there.  
  
Mia then walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and looked into the vegetable crisper. She found something and hid it under her shirt. She was very fast I couldn't even see what it was. As she crept back to Lilly's room, I couldn't help but think this is what she would look like in a couple of months. I followed her and stood in the doorway of Lilly's room. Afraid to know what Lilly had planned for her show. Lilly was saying something into the microphone and Shameeka was filming it. Mia took the round thing from under her shirt and put it on the table. Oh no. An eggplant. What is she doing? She opened the window and looked out. Mia picked up the eggplant and said 'Bombs away.' and she dropped it. She DROPPED the eggplant out the window. She must be crazy. Lilly must be out of her mind. SPLAT. There it goes. Mia leaned out the window. I had to stop this.   
  
I ran in and grabbed Mia round the waist and pulled her backwards. This then followed  
  
Me: (hissing) get down. (Everyone ducked) Are you guys stupid, or what? Don't you know, besides the fact that it's a good way to kill someone; it's also against the law to drop things out the window in New York City.  
  
Lilly: (disgustedly) Oh, Michael. Grow up. It was just a common garden vegetable.   
  
Me: (getting mad) I'm serious. If anyone saw Mia do that just now, she could be arrested.  
  
Lilly: No, she couldn't. She's a minor.  
  
Me: (furiously) She could still go to juvenile court. You better not be planning on airing that footage on your show.  
  
I noticed then Mia looked at me admiringly. So I let go of her waist. Then mentally slapped myself for not holding onto her for longer  
  
Lilly: I most certainly am.   
  
Me: Well, you better edit out the parts that show Mia's face.  
  
Lilly: No way.  
  
Me: Lilly, everybody knows who Mia is. If you air that segment it will be all over the news that the Princess of Genovia was caught on tape dropping projectiles out of the window of her friend's high rise apartment. Get a clue, will you?  
  
Tina: Lilly, Michael's right. We better edit that part out. Mia doesn't need any more publicity than she has already.  
  
Lilly got up and stomped towards the window. She leaned out but I jerked her back.   
  
'Rule number one. If you insist on dropping something out the window, never, ever check to see if anybody is standing down there, looking up. They will see you look out and figure out what apartment you are in. Then you will be blamed for dropping whatever it was. Because no one but the guilty party would be looking out the window under such circumstances.'  
  
'Wow, Michael,' said Shameeka speaking for the first time 'You sound like you've done this before.'  
  
Oh no. Busted. Damn. I looked at Mia and then at my feet, trying to think of something smart to say.  
  
'Well, let's just say I used to have a very keen interest with the earth's gravitaional pull.'  
  
Mia looked awed. Then I realised what I said and mentally slapped myself again. That pretty much told her I was a juvenile delinquent. She is going to hate me more than she already does. Damn  
  
A/N Keep those reveiws coming 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N This is a good chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing  
  
October 25 later  
  
Guess what is on TV right now?Mia. Well technically no. But she is on these commercials urging people to watch tomorrow nights Beverly Bellerieve's exclusive interveiw with America's Royal, Princess Mia. It is on every channel. Lilly is furious. As soon as she saw that, she jumped up and grabbed the phone. To call Mia I guess. I knew it wasn't going to be such a pleasant phone call.   
  
'No big deal??? You were interveiwed by Beverly Bellerieve and it was no big deal??? Don't you realise that Beverly Bellerieve is one of America's most popular adn hardest-hitting journalist and that she is my all time role model and hero???'  
  
Now you have the idea what she said? Here I am sitting here with Lilly yelling loudly in the backgorund and I am still amazed by the beauty of Mia. That blue eye thing is doing wonders. She looks like as princess. Wait. Dorkus She is a princess. What a beautiful lady does to a genius.  
  
She is HOT!  
  
October 26  
  
How did she find out? She meaning LANA WEINBERGER. Rewind this is what happened.  
  
After G&T today, Mia, Lilly and I were walking down the hall. Mia was going to Bio. Lilly was going to Psych. and I was going to Trig. Then Lana walks right up to us - meaning me and Mia of course, and she goes ' Are you two going out?' Ha. I wish. I turned all red and felt like my head was about to explode. Mia just looked at her feet and blushed. I bet she doesn't even want to be seen in public with me. Her best friends dorky brother. That is who I am. Lilly, being Lilly, lets out a giant laugh and says 'As IF' And Lana and her posse walkes off laughing. Oh and get this Mia keeps trying to put Josie and the Pussycats and Anime in our Buffy conversations. What is up with that? I don't know anything abouot Josie and the Pussycats or Anime. I should talk to Kenny about this.Get some informationm and actually get to talk to Mia.   
  
October 26 At Night  
  
I just watched Mia's interveiw with Beverly Bellerieve. Lilly is, too, watching in horror. Well, Lilly is in horror but I'm not. As it turns out Mia is not the one that is pregnant. It's her mum. She was looking up pregnancy stuff for her mum. That is why I like her so much. She cares for everyone. Lilly is mad because Mia told the entire nation that the population of Albert Einstein High School is divided into various socio-economic cliques. She is also mad because Mia stated that she and her friends are too uncool to be in any of them. Poor Mia. Lilly was shouting at her nonstop. I'm going online and checking if Mia is on. She is. Fair heart never won fair lady. Here was our conversation:  
  
CracKing: Hey. Just saw you on TV. You were good.  
  
Good? What is wrong with you Moscovitz? She was spectacular.  
  
FtLouie: What are you talking about? I made a complete and utter ass of myself. And what about Mrs. Hill? They're probably going to fire her now.  
  
  
  
CracKing: Well, at least you told the truth.   
  
  
  
FtLouie: But all these people are mad at me now. Lilly's furious!  
  
  
  
CracKing: She's just jealous because you had more people watching that one fifteen minute segment that all the people who've ever watched all of her shows put together.  
  
  
  
FtLouie: No, that's not why. She thinks I've betrayed our generation, or something, by revealing that cliques exist at Albert Einstein High School.  
  
  
  
CracKing: Well, that and the fact that you claimed you don't belong to any of them.  
  
  
  
FtLouie: Well, I don't  
  
  
  
CracKing: Yes, you do. Lilly likes to think you belong to the exclusive and highly selective Lilly Moscovitz clique. Only you neglected to mention this, and that has upset her.  
  
  
  
FtLouie: Really? Did she say that?  
  
  
  
CracKing: She didn't say it, but she's my sister. I know the way she thinks.  
  
  
  
FtLouie: Maybe. I don't know, Michael.   
  
  
  
CracKing: Look are you alright? You were a mess at school today. . . although now it's clear why. That's pretty cool about your mum and Mr. Gianini. You must be excited.   
  
  
  
FtLouie: I guess so. I mean, it's kind of embarrasing. But at least this time my mum's getting married, like a normal person.  
  
  
  
CracKing: Now you won't need my help wiht your Algebra homework anymore. You'll have your own personal tutor right there at home.   
  
Please say no. Let me continue tutoring you Mia. I know I offered but I need to spend quality time with you too.  
  
FtLouie: Well, I don't know. I mean he's going to be awfully busy, for a while, moving in, and then there'll be the baby and everthing.  
  
SCORE!!!!!!  
  
CracKing: God. A baby. I can't believe it. No wonder you were wigging out so badly today.  
  
  
  
FtLouie: Yeah. I really was. Wigging out, I mean.  
  
  
  
CracKing: And what about that thing this afternoon with Lana. That couldn't have helped much. That was pretty funny, her thinking we were going out, huh?  
  
I wasn't expecting her to say anything like 'Gee Michael, why don't we give it a try?' But I won't mind if she id you know.  
  
FtLouie: Yeah, she's such a headcase. I guess it's never occured to her that two people of the opposite sex can just be friends, with no romantic invovlement.  
  
Just be friends? That is pretty much pushing me out the door. Damn I have no chance left.  
  
CracKing; Yeah. Listen, what are you doing Saturday night?  
  
I hope it sounded like I was asking her out.  
  
FtLouie: I don't know. Why?  
  
Not knowing is good. I still got hope.  
  
CracKing: Because it's Halloween, you know. I thought a bunch of us could get together and go see The Rocky Horror Picture Show over at the Village Cinema . . .  
  
  
  
FtLouie:Can I get back to you? I may have a family commitment that evening.  
  
A family commitment? At midnight? She is really pushing me out the door.  
  
CracKing: Sure. Just let me know. Well, see you tomorrow.   
  
  
  
FtLouie:Yeah. I can't wait.  
  
  
  
CracKing: Don't worry. You were telling the truth. You can't get in trouble for telling the truth.  
  
I hope that didn't sound too goody-goody.  
  
A/N What did you think? Reviews to tell 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
A/N Thanks for the reviews guys!  
  
October 27  
  
I decided to be nice to Mia today. Lilly's chilly treatment fit into the plan perfectly. I offered to check Mia's Algebra homework. Not great but hey it is a start isn't it? I need to think up some more things to do to Mia.  
  
Five Nice to do to Mia  
  
5. Check her Algebra homework again  
  
4. Add some more algebra review sessions  
  
3. Ask her again Rocky Horror  
  
2. Ask her out on an actual date  
  
1. Confess to her about about my undying love and devotion to her  
  
Sigh I wish I could  
  
October 27 G&T  
  
Mrs Hill is actually sitting at her desk in G&T. Everyone in the room is giving Mia the Evil Eye. She is looking really embbarassed. I felt like standing up and running to her and give her a hug. But I resisted this temptation.  
  
October 28  
  
This morning, when Mia came to pick up me and Lilly, I found that Mia was not alone. She accompanied by some boy. Some farmer friend of hers. Before it came to me. That might be her boyfriend. She hasn't even replied about Rocky Horror. I think she is thinking of the best way to reject me. I think she realised I was staring at her boyfriend and she started to sink lower and lower into the seat. She caught my eye and said "This is my cousin Hank. Hank this is Michael and Lilly." That Hank goes and gives me a goofy smile. I sighed happily. Oh right this is something else that was very funny. Lilly took one look at Hank and her mouth fell open and her PopTart fell out of her mouth. I wonder what is with that? Knowing Lilly all her life she is generally pretty good at keeping things in her mouth.   
  
A/N sorry for the short chapter I am really busy. R&R 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry short chapter again  
  
Disclaimer: same as usual  
  
October 28 G&T   
  
Hank and Llilly are missing. Ha ha right? But Mia is really worried. According to Mia, at lunch Lilly was flirting with Hank. I thought I would never see the day that LILLY would use these cheap tricks to get what she wants. And you would think Boris is enough for Lilly. Boris is playing Mahler. I guess. he too, has noticed that has left the building with an Indiana farmer. Mrs. Hill even let us shut him in the closet but it really isn't helping. The good thing is though Mia is actually talking to me about her problems. ME. Oh this is a great day. Even though I find this situation highly amusing I put on worried face for Mia. She thinks Lilly and Hank might be kidnapped by Libyan terrorists. I think it is more likely that they are hanging around the Sony Imax and enjoying the afternoon show. Mia just then pointed out that Hank gets motion sickness. Oh well I hope Lilly finds out when she sees it on her lap. Wait to mum and dad finds out.  
  
October 28 Later  
  
Lilly came home a little before 5pm. Mum and Dad are all sitting here waiting to psycho-analyse her. Let the interrogation begin  
  
Lilly: I'm home  
  
Mum: Where have you been?  
  
Lilly: Out  
  
Dad: What for?  
  
Lilly: My show  
  
Mum: Michael said you weren't in G&T. Mia has called several times. She said you missed three periods. Where have you been?  
  
Lilly: What else has he said about me?  
  
Dad: Ask him yourself. Michael come out Lilly wants to talk to you  
  
Me: Oh. Your finally home  
  
Lilly: Why do you care?  
  
Me: Mia was so worried about you  
  
Lilly: Why should she be?  
  
Mum: Lilly sit down  
  
Dad: Michael said you left with a boy named Hank. Is that true?  
  
Me: Yeah. Remember your boyfriend? And Mia was worried that you were kidnapped by Libyan terrorists. And you don't even care  
  
Lilly: I do care. Besides we were just walking around. Can I go now?  
  
Dad: We can talk about this to you later, Lilly.  
  
Mum: This next matter concerns you both. Have you seen that eggplant I bought home the other day?  
  
Lilly: (looking at her feet) What deoes that have to do with me?  
  
Dad: We are not blaming you. It is just that the dorrman said the other day someone threw an eggplant out the window.  
  
Lilly: It wasn't me  
  
I just shrugged and left, while Mum and Dad continued to pyscho analyse Lilly.  
  
  
  
A/N There isn't many chapters left to write. SO if you really liked this I won't mind doing a Michaels POV on the third Princess Diaries book. Reveiw to tell me!   
  
@nt 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N I realized that I live in Australia the titles are a little different to the titles in America and around the world. Like Take Two is the title of the second book but it is called something else in America so forgive me if you got a bit confused by the title.   
  
Disclaimer: Blah Blah you know the drill  
  
October 29   
  
Lilly and Hank are missing again. This is beginning to really worry me. Not for Lilly not and certainly not for Hank but for Mia. She is literally pulling her hair out. And I don't really want Boris to know, that yet again his beloved Lilly has gone missing with an Indiana farmer. I tried to keep him busy by showing him my new computer game, Decapitate the Backstreet Boys. All you do is hurl knives and stuff at the members of Backstreet Boys, then 98 Degrees then N'Sync etc. I can't believe I only got a B. I guess it wasn't violent enough for today's market. But Lilly is missing. Mum and Dad are going to flip.   
  
October 29 Later I went online and had wiht Judith and Kenny.   
  
JGersh: How about Rocky Horror?  
  
  
  
CracKing: Me and Lilly are going.   
  
I wish Mia would reply  
  
JoCrox: Oh My gosh hold on  
  
  
  
JGersh: What's with him?  
  
  
  
CracKing: Maybe he's got a girlfriend to invite  
  
I wish I had a girlfriend (O.K Mia) so I can invite her.  
  
JGersh: Kenny? Girlfriend? You would get one before he does. And that is really saying something.  
  
  
  
CracKing: What is wrong if I have a girlfriend?  
  
  
  
JGersh: It is just an unlikely chance that is all  
  
Great even Judith thinks I 'll never get a girlfriend and Judith is always right.  
  
JoCrox: Hi  
  
  
  
CracKing: Who did you invite?  
  
  
  
JoCrox: Secret Friend  
  
  
  
CracKing: Sure. :) Bye Kenny mum is calling  
  
  
  
JoCrox: Yeah I think Mum needs the phone line Bye Michael  
  
  
  
JGersh: That is 3 times I'm counting  
  
October 30  
  
This is so funny. During lunch, Keanu Reeves walked through the wrong door and thought our cafeteria was the door to the studio. Then I took a good look at him and guess who it was? Hank. The whiny farmer form Indiana. Seriously, if you were a farmer and then got mistaken to be Keanu Reeves then you know you must have changed. He sat down at Mia's table and loudly announced that he was the new Clavin Klein Underwear model. Then alot of chit chat that was so quiet that I couldn't hear from where I was sitting. I looked aroound the cafeteria and everyone form every table was leaning forward trying to hear what Hank was telling them. Then this really shocking thing happened. Brace yoruself. This is really shocking. I think I already said that. Anyway Hank pulled Lilly to a standing position and gave her a big smooch and Lilly slowly sank back into her seat afterwards. And he left in very big strides. That was before Boris stopped him. "Not so fast hot shot." Seriously Boris. Hot Shot? Where did he get that from? Anyway, Hank keept walking ignoring Boris. Boris grabbed Hank and said "That was my girl you had your lips all over, pretty boy." I wish there was a girl (O.K Mia) that I can call mine. Then out of nowhere Boris's fist went kapow into Hanks face. There was this sickening crunching sound. Everybody gasped. Well all the girls in the room gasped. I guess everyone thought that Hank's face got destroyed. But actually it was Boris's fist that made that crunching noise. Hank chose that moment to leave quickly. And you know that means no more Bartok or heavy gym mats. Yipee!  
  
A/N Next chapter is Rocky Horror I want to put all that together so that is why I have a short chappie. Sorry. But the next chapter would be the last. Then I'm wrinting the POV for the third book.  
  
Thanks! @nt 


	9. Chapter 8: Final Chapter

A/N Last Chapter! thanks for everything guys!! I'm currently working on the third book so keep your eyes open for The Story Behind Michael Moscovitz Third Time Lucky (which is the thrid book title here)  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill  
  
October 31st  
  
Mia hasn't even told me if she is going to Rocky Horror or not. I feel so bad. I wish she would just reply. I want the rejection to be as sshort and painless as possible. But just in case I got two extra tickets one fore Mia and one for Lars. The Computer Club has decided to dress up as World War II army fatigues like of Lookung for Private Ryan. My costume has a pile of bloody intestines coming out. Lilly id a Freudian slip and Boris is Al Capone. Got to go dress up now.  
  
Novenber 1st (recount of yesterday)  
  
At around 10 o' clock at night a very pretty girl in a pink dress with a wand and a crown showed up. Mia. "Quick. Get in line. I got two extra tickets just in case you ended up making it after all" She stepped in looking as beautiful as ever. Score! I can spend the whole night with Mia now.   
  
"Where is Hank?" asked Lilly.  
  
"He couldn't make it" responded Mia.  
  
"He can't come. Good." said Boris firmly. Now Boris can spend the whole night with lilly. Lilly looked really annoyed and then pointed at Mia and said  
  
"What are you supposed to be?"  
  
"Duh. I'm Glinda the Good Witch." Here is where I cut in  
  
"I knew that." I really didn't I just thought she was a Princess who just escaped from a wedding. Which technically is true. I turned to Mia and said  
  
"You look really... You look really....." I just couldn't go on. I can't put her beauty into words.   
  
"You look way too glam for Halloween" piped up Lilly.  
  
Glam? That isn't what I was going to say. Mia looked a bit offended and but soon recovered as the line moved up. I tried to stay as close to Mia as possible. i gat a sit next to Mia and Kenny was on her other side. When the lights dimmed I looked at Mia and smiled. During the movie I kept laughing and looking at Mia to see if she was laughing. I didn't even noticed I was doing that until Mia gave me this funny look. I also couldn't help but notice that Kenny was doing that laughing and checking thing, too. That should have tipped me off.  
  
Rocky Horror isn't really scary so I didn't really get to put my arm around Mia. But hey at least I got to sit next to her. After Rocky Horror, we all went out to breakfast at round the Clock. Lars must have been a little tired because I noticed he ordered coffee after coffee. I ended up on a table with Mia ans Kenny. Funny how that keeps happening with the entire Computer Club and Lilly and Boris, me and Mia still end up with Kenny. Everyone was talking really loud and I was trying to find the right moment to talk to Mia and all. Then Kenny leaned over and said something in Mia's ear. her face kind of lit up then droop. Then she said  
  
"Oh Kenny. Are you Jo-C-Rox?" Kenny's face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
  
"Didn't you figure it out" Figure out what?  
  
"Uh-Huh. Finally." What? I'm not really getting alot of this. Then came a long boring conversation about some cartoon. I was actually falling asleep. Then this blew me awake.   
  
"Anyway," Kenny goes "You want to go out sometime, Mia? With me, I mean?"  
  
Kenny. Totally gawky Kenny. Has beaten me to Mia. A little part of me was kinda hoping Mia would say something like: No Kenny. I don't want to go out with you. Because I'm in love with my best friends brother. But knowing Mia she would never NEVER say that. That is why I like her. Instead she said.   
  
"Sure Kenny."  
  
Did Kenny just take the girl of my dreams?? I'm sorry but I thought Judith was always right. But did Kenny just get a girlfriend before me? Judith is gonna pay for getting my hopes up. I stared at my food not wanting to look up and into Mia's face. A hand jostled my shoulder and I looked up just to see Kenny with his arm around Mia. I quickly looked at Lars to see if he can put a stop to this madness. I mean he is supposed to be a bodyguard.  
  
But Lars, who was busy pouring sugar into to like his sixth cup of coffee or something, made no response. I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands. I stood up and said   
  
"Well, I'm beat. What do you say we call it a night. I took out my wallet and started coounting cash. Lilly looked at me as if I was crazy and said  
  
"what's with you Michael? Gotta catch up on your beauty sleep?"Mia then stood up really fast and said  
  
"I'm tired, too. Lars could you call the car?" Lars delighted to be leaving, I guess, whipped out his mobile phone and dialled. Kenny was all like "Mia it is a shame your leaving so early" and stuff like that. Then he said something really crazy.   
  
"So, Mia, can I call you?" this question must have suprised Lilly because she looked from Mia to Kenny then to Mia and then to me. And then she stood up. And everyone else started digging around for cash. Mia elbowed Lars and whispered something. And Lars took ouot his wallet. But Kenny said  
  
"Oh no, Mia. Your pancakes are on me." This was highly shocking to me. That's like what he would say if they went onn a date. And that isn't allowed to happen. Of course Mia being a feminist said  
  
"Oh, no that really isn't necessary." which didn't really help much. Kenny insisted on paying. And Mia also being a gracious princess said  
  
"Oh. Well. Thank you very much, Kenny." As I was watching this, Lars poked me and waved a twenty in my face.   
  
"For the movie tickets." Well, if Kenny Showalter can be a gentleman so can Michael Moscovitz.  
  
"Oh no my treat." So Mia gracfully said  
  
"Well thank you very much Michael." Mia offered to drive a couple of people home. And I waited outside with as everyone piled in. I took that chance to say  
  
"What I meant to say before, Mia, was that you look...... you look really....." go on Michael. Might as well say something now.   
  
"You look really nice in that dress." I said in a rush.  
  
Then as Mia and I were looking deep into each others eyes, Kenny chose that moment to poke his head out and say  
  
"Are you guys coming or not?" We all piled in and drove home. And i think this afternoon Mia is going to come over and spend the night. And in the morning shew would be there in her pyjamas as beautiful as ever.  
  
A/N hope you liked that. Reveiw so I know what I can put in the next Michael's POV to make it better. 


End file.
